


【LED/83】三人成虎

by anseney



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anseney/pseuds/anseney
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 22





	【LED/83】三人成虎

1.

当朴正洙将微长的头发别到耳侧时，李赫宰想象那些柔软的金色发丝正缠在他指尖上，他咽了口口水，有些口干舌燥。

他拉开易拉罐拉环，对面的李东海接过啤酒靠向特哥的杯子，随后斟满自己的，最后是他的。

酒液在玻璃杯里迸出气泡，随即被更多液体殷没，他抬头看向他的好兄弟，尽管颊边忍不住挂了红，双目却仍然清明，他也一样，只是脑子微微发了混。

酒过三巡，该有人醉了。

他的队长显然神志已经泡发在酒精中了，嘴边嘟囔着胡话，宽松的羊毛衫从肩头滑落露出薄肩和嫣红色的皮肤，空荡荡的，迫切需要一个吻痕来点缀——也可能是一串。

李赫宰抿了一口酒，李东海在桌下踢了他一脚，暗示他点到即止，拿捏好分寸。

本来酒局的东道主是李东海和他，至于朴正洙，名义上只是算做陪弟弟的好哥哥。

他们对朴正洙糟糕的酒量一清二楚，何况还有两个弟弟轮番劝酒推波助澜，他们的计划十拿九稳。

更何况，酒壮人胆。

李赫宰率先起身绕过桌子搂住队长的腰，抱着人走向屋内，李东海随后进入卧室，顺带锁上了卧室的门。

很好，现在谁都无法回头了。

2.

李东海早就不想当这个弟弟了，并且他深知，李赫宰和他抱了一门心思。他们总是默契如此，无论是对物还是对人。

如同现在他在拉扯正洙哥领口的同时，李赫宰在摆弄皮带的拉扣。

他拉开衬衫丢在一旁，注视着队长紧实的上臂和一字锁骨，毫不犹豫的啃咬上二者中央，像野兽般遵从最原始的本能——占有、标记。

突然的吃痛唤回了他的队长片刻的神志，紧接着又被更强烈的刺激打散。他的兄弟已经摆脱了皮带的桎梏，手探索进了更深的领域，朴正洙紧皱的眉头逐渐融化在酒精点燃的情欲里，满溢的呻吟从嘴角流出。

他从脖侧舔吻到颈窝，动作虽然在脑中演练过无数次，但因鲜少实战还有些生疏，欠缺力度的控制，致使留下的痕迹泛出青紫，但似乎他的哥哥颇为受用，在被酒精钝化的五感的加成下，或者是李赫宰的共同努力下，他的队长的声音逐渐含混。

李东海俯身啃咬上右边的乳首，男人的胸膛并没有女人的乳房般柔软，与头相抵的地方与硬邦邦的肋骨只隔了一层皮肤，而此刻他正用唇齿和舌头试探那块肌肤的忍耐程度。他用舌尖绕着乳晕转圈圈，用牙齿摩擦细微肿大的乳粒。右边的刺激与左边的空虚形成反差，逼得朴正洙不由得将左边胸膛向前送了送，像是在请求同等残忍的对待。

他的声音逐渐旖旎，喃喃着不知名的话语，李东海放过被折磨的红肿的乳粒，侧过头靠过去。

“轻点儿，希澈……”

他们是该感谢金希澈，如果没有他和朴正洙分手，根本不会有荒唐的酒局和朴正洙胃里的那么多酒。但莫名的酸涩在他胸口炸开，像是耗尽了最后一口氧气，夺取了李东海自由呼吸的权利。

李东海抬头，将喘息重新堵回口腔里，用最简单的热情加深亲吻。分开时唇齿见勾出淫靡的丝线，从他的舌尖连接到另一双红肿的唇间，在空中猛然断裂。

3.

李赫宰恰好抬头，看到的就是这样的一个旖旎的吻，再抬头时，余生与来的独占欲给他的眼中增添了几分不善。

他听不到朴正洙的呢喃，但看到了那个实打实的吻，和朴正洙脸上毫不遮掩的情欲。

作为朴正洙认识最久的弟弟，他觊觎他身边那个位置的时间比其他任何一个人都久。他听他的牢骚话，笑着打趣他的每任恋人，在他失意的时候揽过哥哥单薄的肩，任那份妒火肆意生长。

他比任何人都渴望与朴正洙比肩。

4.

李赫宰单手握住了朴正洙的性器，用他被粉丝无数次称赞的手指磨蹭柱身，指甲刮蹭性器的前段。朴正洙的喘息慢慢合上他动作的拍子，铃口渗出透明的体液，显然距离上一次的抚慰时日已久。

有些过量的酒精在逐渐催眠他的大脑，他重重咬了一口舌尖，搂住了朴正洙的腰，将脑袋埋进了他的锁骨间，像海鱼自投罗网。

5.

李东海代替李赫宰接管了人下体的掌握权，将手探进底裤边沿。

他早忘了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草——数不清了。或许根本没有那样的经年累月，打相遇起，恋慕便在心里发了根。

两只手揉搓朴正洙的性器，感受形状姣好的玩意儿在他手下发胀升温，而它的主人喘息声愈加粗重，偷尝禁果的快乐致使他的手还有点抖。解开裤带，热的如烙铁般的性器弹出和朴正洙的打在一起，他用掌心磨蹭两块肉，用肉与肉摩擦，互相抚慰权当作实打实的交媾。

“哥，帮我碰碰这里，我好疼……”

他牵引朴正洙的手碰触他的性器，出乎意料，对方没有抗拒，而是顺着人的动作进行搓弄，陌生的触感让他浑身一激，几乎交代在他手里。朴正洙的手比他们的都纤细，骨节分明，指节间还存活几个乐器留下的粗茧，此刻则是刺激加重的罪魁祸首。

呜咽一声，他抬头看，他哥的眼角被折磨的发红，鬼斧神差的他伸手碰触那片殷红，磨蹭了两下——红色向周围逸散。他才一回神，方才的鬼迷心窍重新躲回了乖宝宝的躯壳里。

只是那小块红色的皮肤，莫名其妙牵出了他脑内红色的希澈哥。

但很快他分心的机会消失殆尽，他的队长的爱语不再隐忍，性器一抖一抖，将白灼悉数送到了李东海的手心。

李东海也不再忍耐，只当是把这些年的思慕一一奉还，在对方的体液里掺入自己的。

他由衷庆幸在绝顶的时候，没有再出现希澈哥的名字。

6.

同时射精的还有李赫宰，在朴正洙的腿间。

李东海为朴正洙手淫的同时，李赫宰扒下了哥哥的裤子，露出两条白花花的大腿，上面留着几个年少跳舞留下来的疤痕，像白墙上的污泥点子，他有些心疼，又有些莫名的庆幸，幸好没有别的痕迹。

一轮过后，他的腿间沾满了李赫宰的脏污。

李赫宰掏掏衣兜掏出来了两个套子，草莓味儿的，一个扔给了李东海，一个撕开留给自己。

他用手指沾了点精液，深入朴正洙的后穴，权当是润滑剂。

朴正洙的后穴干涩且温暖，但随着他的抽插和深入，积聚的肠液慢慢润滑了他即将进入的甬道。

李赫宰不再犹豫，长驱直入一插到底，他的队长和他身体交融，留下爽得蜷缩的脚趾和突然高亢且短促的呻吟。

他抓住人腰部，包裹劲瘦腰肢的皮肤滚出汗珠，他的胯顶起又落下，朴正洙大抵死都不会想到他引以为傲的舞蹈功底会被用在与他的床笫之欢。

喘息声混合着朴正洙的呜咽，显然比起前戏的挑逗，真枪实刀的操干来的更为爽利，连接处拍打出白沫，把他拍死在欲海中。

恍惚中像是听见了有人打开了队长家的大门密码锁的声音细微却刺耳。朴正洙的神志像是清醒了些，然而很快就被下一波操弄打散归回凌乱。

管他的。李赫宰加快了抽插的频率。

朴正洙舔弄嘴唇，他的喉咙便渴的发紧，朴正洙流出呻吟，他的性器便胀的发疼，朴正洙因快感而震颤，他就恨不得将人钉死在性器上。

朴正洙摇摆腰肢，他们便巴不得一起沉入床单里。

7.

天闷的让人心颤，没来由的烦闷包裹了金希澈，像蛛网缠身的蛾子。

回过神时，他已经站在了利特门前。

进入房间的过程一向容易，密码输入板上沾着的若干指纹，至少有他的一半。

他走入房间，桌上没了气的酒液颓靡地趴在杯中，他掂起一杯剩的最多的，一饮而尽。

一切与平常别无二致，除了最里面的门——卧室门。它紧紧锁着，坚如磐石，只有从见证了旖旎七分的喘息声从门缝流出出来告状。

他的脚步顿了顿，低垂的睫毛自顾自的颤动。

随后他扭转身体，沿来路返回，掩上了朴正洙家的大门。

像是在水源前扭头的古怪行人。


End file.
